Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-319857 (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Document 1) discloses a technique relating to a conventional inflatable mannequin. When transported and stored, the inflatable mannequin disclosed in Patent Document 1 is evacuated to let the internal air out for the convenience in transportation and handling, and is inflated by being filled with air when displayed. However, the mannequin disclosed in Patent Document 1 was not technically devised to have a chest shape that is an issue unique to a women's mannequin, more specifically, to have a natural and aesthetically pleasing body outline at right and left breasts and their surrounding parts.
A known example of the women's mannequin is shown in FIG. 15. More specifically, formation of this women's mannequin includes cutting a soft thermosetting resin material sheet into predetermined parts and joining the cut sheets by high-frequency gluing or heat welding, thereby integrally forming the upper and lower halves of a body. This mannequin is inflated by being filled with air through an air valve, so that a resultant shape of the mannequin has a predetermined women's body shape. The mannequin is outfitted with clothes, ornaments and others, and is then used in a display room.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-346292 (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Document 2) discloses an inflatable mannequin. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-342859 (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Document 3) discloses an inflatable dummy article. However, the shape of each of the mannequin and the dummy article is defined by merely filling a bag body with air for inflation.